


Power Corrupts

by sperrywink



Category: Escape to Witch Mountain (1975)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: From scribblemyname's prompt:I always wanted an AU where they were taken to the chateau, “an island in a sea of blinding snow”, didn’t escape and see how they grew up





	Power Corrupts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



Mr. Deranian said, “Come Tony and Tia, we’re going on an exciting trip to one of Mr. Bolt’s other properties that I have business at. You’ll be able to learn how to ski there.”

Tia had a bad feeling about this, and she tried to warn Tony, but he was still enthralled with all the toys and wonders at Mr. Bolt’s house. Let alone the ice cream always on tap.

It was a long trip and Tia feel asleep. When she woke up, Mr. Deranian was shaking her shoulder and saying, “Come Tia, we’re here.”

She left the helicopter, and shivered. It was freezing and snow was blowing everywhere. She could barely see Tony ahead of her, and she was worried until she felt Tony take her hand.

They stumbled into the only building they could see, and entered another one of Mr. Bolt’s large mansions. Mr. Deranian said, “Welcome to Mr. Bolt’s Chateau. Let me show you to your rooms. You must be tired.”

Tia was stumbling she was so tired, and she figured she could convince Tony tomorrow, so let Mr. Deranian lead them to their rooms, and collapsed into bed.

When Tia woke up, she had a bad feeling about everything. She couldn’t hear the dogs any more, just the emptiness of the howling wind. She shivered and went to find Tony.

Tony was huddled on his bed. When he saw her, he said, “I should have listened to you. There is something wrong with this place.”

Tia climbed up next to him, and pulled one corner of the blanket over her legs. “I know. I never thought I would miss the sound of the dogs, but sensing nothing is frightening.”

Mr. Deranian appeared at the doorway and said, “Ah, children. Come down for breakfast and we’ll talk.”

Tia exchanged looks with Tony, and slowly followed Mr. Deranian. Once seated, Mr. Deranian explained that they were in an isolated chateau surrounded by nothing but blinding snow for miles and miles. The only way here was by helicopter, which had left the night before. Either they would help Mr. Bolt with his business or they would be treated as prisoners. If they complied they would be treated as treasured guests.

Tia exchanged another look with Tony, who looked sheepish at being fooled by Mr. Deranian and Mr. Bolt. Mentally, Tia said, “It’s not your fault, Tony. Why would anyone ever even have a place like this?”

Tony gave her a thankful smile, but then turned to Mr. Deranian and the smile fell off his face. “What exactly does Mr. Bolt want with us?”

Mr. Deranian gave them a considering look, and steepled his fingers. Finally, he said, “He wants to understand your powers and use them to get richer. But he needs to be able to count on you first.”

Unable to remain quiet another second, Tia said, “I don’t see how he expects to count on us when he’s locked us away!”

“But he’s locked you away together in comfort. Remember, things can always get worse.”

At the threat, Tia exchanged shocked looks with Tony. Tia didn’t want to be separated from Tony. That would be horrible. Tia mentally said, “I couldn’t stand to be apart. Let’s agree for now, and then see what we can plan.”

Tony told Mr. Deranian, “We agree, but only as long as we stay together.”

Mr. Deranian smiled genially, which was creepy when he was making threats, and said, “Excellent. We’ll begin tomorrow. For now, you can explore the chateau.”

They quickly left the table, and rushed off to explore and see if they could find a way to escape. This was how they spent the next couple of weeks, when they weren’t helping Mr. Deranian with odd requests from Mr. Bolt. Unfortunately, the chateau _was_ isolated and covered in snow, and they just couldn’t find any way to escape. Broken down, Tia said, “It’s no use, Tony. There’s nothing and no one around. Just that howling wind and endless snow!”

Tony slumped. “I know, Tia. But we can’t give up yet. We have to keep trying.”

Tia didn’t know if she could.

As weeks turned to months, Tia stopped talking, except mentally to Tony and their cat Winky. Tony talked more to make up for it, but there was always a desperate edge to his conversation that Tia hated to hear, but all their efforts to teach him how to talk to her mentally ended in failure.

Mr. Bolt’s demands grew more demanding, and when they failed him, they were separated which made Tia even more anxious and scared. Even Tony lost his defiance when separated from Tia for a week after one notable failure.

When months turned to years, Tia became a shadow of herself. She still didn’t talk, and although Tony tried to cheer her up, it was no use. Nothing he did brightened her mood. She felt like the emptiness of the howling wind outside the chateau was invading her heart, leaving it cold and void.

In the end, it was nothing they did that saved them. Mr. Deranian just disappeared one day, and never showed up with demands from Mr. Bolt again. They didn’t know anything was wrong until new owners helicoptered into the chateau two months later, and found them alone there. Then there was a slew of concerned social workers and police talking of Mr. Bolt’s death, warrants for Mr. Deranian’s arrest, foster homes, separation, and even institutionalization for Tia who still didn’t talk.

It felt like their nightmare was compounded until they were flown out of the chateau and back into the world. As the emptiness of the chateau retreated, Tia could feel the strength returning to her powers. It was almost like they were blooming. She could tell by the wonder on Tony’s face he felt the same way, but she squeezed his hand, and he nodded. No more showy antics attracting attention. They would get through this together and find the places on her star case map, and finally discover who they were. 

Because if there was one thing Mr. Bolt taught them, it was that there was more to them than to normal people, and with that came power, which they would never let anyone else control again.


End file.
